Meat the Winx Girls at CT
by winxgirl444888
Summary: Bloom and the girls start a normal year at Alfea. The girls start to sence a girl in need and go to find her. The girl is Alex, of Solarpie. Alex has an exciting year at CT while being friends with Winx!


This is my first story I uploaded. Tell me if I should keep to this style, or to regular style.

It was a beautiful day at Alfea! The Winx girls had just got their summer clothes out after a long winter. Ms. Faragonda said that everyone had the day off to spend with friends.

Stella: "Hey girls! I have a great idea! We should go shopping!"

Bloom: "We just did that, Stella!"

Musa: "Yeah, I think we need to chilax!"

Tecna: "I am going to see Timmy later. He said there is something extremely important he wants to ask me."

Stella: "Do you think he has finally decided to ask you out?"

Tecna: "We are just friends! He always talks about technology. Some times I want to talk about other things with him. He just does not understand."

Flora: "He does not know anything else to talk about with you. He is probably to shy to talk about anything else. You used to love to talk about computers and other things with him. What changed?"

Layla: "Tecna probably got tired of all that computer talk. I still don't understand half the stuff she says. But I think I can drop a hint to him about what you like without him knowing it."

Tecna: "Would you do that for me?"

Layla: "Of course I would!"

Stella: "That is very nice but me and Brandon are going on a date today. I thought I should throw that out into the opening."

Bloom: "Look, the boys are coming!"

The boys sped up on their leva bikes. And Timmy brought the hover jet with.

Sky: "Hey Bloom!"

Bloom: "Hey Sky! I have been thinking about you all day! I was wondering if we could go out tonight?"

Sky: "I would love to Bloom! Riven, isn't there something you would like to ask someone?"

Riven: "I…Um…Musa, can I talk to you?"

Musa: "Sure! What do want to ask me?"

Musa leads them somewhere that no one can hear them.

Riven: "Musa, would you like to…"

Musa: "Yes! I have been waiting for a long time."

Riven: "I was only going to ask if you would like to take my leva bike to the barn."

Musa: "Oh. I don't know how to use one of these."

Riven: "Well if you like I could teach you. Maybe like oh tomorrow?"

Musa: "I would love to!"

Musa and Riven walk back to the others holding hands.

Stella: "I see our two love birds have made a connection."

Riven's hand slips out of Musa's hand.

Riven: "I do not know what you are talking about!"

Musa starts to cry and runs towards Alfea.

Riven: "Musa wait!"

Riven runs after Musa and goes into Alfea.

Timmy: "Tecna may I talk to you?"

Tecna: "I have to do my homework. I will talk to you later?"

Bloom: "But we don't…"

Layla elbows Bloom in the side.

Layla: "Remember we have a big exam. She is probably studying for it."

Bloom: "That is right! I almost forgot how stupid of me!"

Timmy: "I will never get to talk to her." He looked down at the ground and was about to cry.

Layla: "Timmy, think I can ask you something?"

Timmy: "Sure. What do you want to ask?"

Layla puts her arm on Timmy's shoulder and they walked out to the woods.

Layla: "What do you want to ask Tecna?"

Timmy: "I will not tell you!"

Layla: "If you want Tecna to like you, you will."

Timmy: "Fine. I was going to give her a update for her computer."

Timmy pulls out a disk that is bigger then Layla's hand.

Layla: "This will not fit in Tecna's computer. Her disk drive is really small. And she doesn't always like talking about computers. Take her out on a date to the movies. Get to know her a bit better. Get her some flowers, and ask Flora for some."

Timmy: "Thanks Layla. But I think I know Tecna by now."

Layla: "Timmy, no!"

Timmy walked off and went towards Alfea.

Layla: "Brandon, see if you can talk some sense into him!"

Brandon: "I don't think that I can. He is too stubborn."

Timmy walks into Tecna's room.

Tecna: "Hello Timmy. I thought you would never come up here."

Timmy: "I got you something. It is an update for your computer."

Tecna: "This is not compatible with my computer. And I was hoping you would get me something romantic! I can not believe that all you talk about is Computers!"

Tecna pushes him out of her room and slams the door.

Timmy: "I guess Layla was right."

A girl sits in her basement sulking about the news she just heard. She holds the adoption papers from when she was born. And cries that she never will know her real parents. Her name is Alex, and she has an exciting future ahead of her.

3

Flora: "I feel a good vibe from nature. I think we will find a new friend. But she is in great pain. And is sulking at the moment."

Bloom: "Sure, and me and Sky will break up today." She laughs.

Flora: "Don't say that! Nature is always right. And you and Sky love each other so don't say anything like that."

Layla: "There goes the hover jet. I told Timmy not to give her that."

3

The girl, Alex, notices the light keeps getting dimmer and finally goes out. Before the lights went out you could see her blond hair in her face. Her brown eyes filled with tears. She had a good complication and was very skinny. She always wears dark blue jeans and a black shirt. Alex was known for this, and was considered the Goth of her school.

3

Bloom: "Yeah I feel it to! She is very sad. And she is on Earth!"

Flora: "I think it would be nice to go to Earth and learn about their flowers. I still want to see some of these flowers Bloom's mom has in her shop."

Tecna: "We have the day off, so why not?"

Stella: "I just hope the witches don't follow us this time!"

Bloom: "Yeah, I hope so too."

The girls left Alfea and went to Magix's station. They all got tickets to go to Earth and were gone in less than a second. They landed on Bloom's front porch.

Bloom: "Mom, I am home. I brought friends with if that is ok."

Bloom's Earth mom: "Welcome home dear! Who are your friends?"

Bloom: "This is Layla, Tecna, Flora, Musa, and you already know Stella."

Stella: "Hi Bloom's Earth mom! It is really good to see you again!"

Flora: "Stella, that was really rude. I apologize for my friend's rudeness sweetie."

BEM (Bloom's Earth Mom): "That is OK."

Flora: "I would love to see your flower shop, Bloom is constantly talking about you."

Bloom: "It isn't constantly, but I do talk about you a lot. Flora's power is flowers, that is why she wants to see your shop so much."

BEM: "Sure, come right over."

Flora and BEM walk off and went to the flower shop.

Tecna: "I want to look at some of the old technology you have here."

Bloom: "Just don't say how outdated it is."

Tecna: "But it all is very old! Our stuff reaches other planets. Yours don't even reach other continents!"

Bloom: "I know they don't! But they don't need to know of the stuff we have."

Tecna: "Can't we try and give them a push?"

Bloom: "NO!"

Stella: "I want to check out the malls. Let's see how outdated their clothes are."

Bloom: "It is very. They have the styles we had a year ago."

Stella: "Maybe they just need some help from maui."

Bloom: "They don't need to know of the things we like to wear. Let alone our fairy outfits."

Layla: "They don't even know what fearies are."

Bloom: "They have a good idea. Fearies, good Witches, evil. That is how it is in every book but that is it."

Layla: "But not all witches are bad, same with fearies."

Bloom: "I know, tell that to Earth."

Layla: "I should!"

Bloom: "Once again, no messing around!"

Layla: "There sure are a lot of rules."

Bloom: "You have no idea!"

3

Alex was two miles away from were Bloom was. Alex sensed that someone wanted to find her. But she did not want them to find her yet, so Bloom sensed her on a different planet. This planet was a 'dead' planet. It was not Sparx or any other planet that she knew of, but of a planet long forgotten.

3

Bloom: "I sense the girl on a different planet now! She is on a planet uncharted."

Tecna: "The chances of that would be very unlikely."

Layla: "She is still on Earth, just does not want to be found. I did that a lot when I was young. I would run to my room and wish I were somewhere else. My parents would search all over the castle and find nothing. So they started to come look for me on different planets. Only an hour into their search one of my servants would tell them I was in my room. They used to get so angry!"

Stella: "Why didn't they come to your room?"

Layla: "I don't know everything! Ask Tecna, she does!"

Tecna: "I do not know every single thing. But I am very close to it."

Layla: "Oh stop your bribing!"

Tecna: "How am I bribing you to do something?"

Layla: "Just be quite."

Bloom: "When I move closer to that side I feel she is very far away."

Layla: "We are getting closer!"

Bloom: "Let's walk around and see what we find!"

The girls go out of Bloom's house and start walking towards the part that seems most far away.

Mitsy: "Hey Bloom! Who are these people traveling with you? They obviously must not know how dumb you are. And that you were sent away to a private school for being bad."

Stella: "Listen here! Don't be dissing our friend just because you have none! She does not go to a different school because she is bad, she goes there because she is better than you!"

Layla: "You have no right to be rude to Bloom! She is our friend and is not bad like you."

Tecna says this in a low whisper: "If she had powers she would be a witch!"

Bloom: "Thanks guys. Now leave us alone Mitsy!"

Mitsy: "You don't know what you are missing girls."

Tecna: "I am glad I don't!"

Stella: "Wow Tecna! You never say things like that!"

Tecna: "She was talking bad about my friend what do you expect?"

Stella: "For you to let us do the talking and you do the math. That is how it always was."

Tecna: "Sorry if I have changed and your style hasn't."

Stella: "Hey that was very uncalled for!"

Layla: "I think she is right."

Stella clenches her fists and gets very red in the face. She storms off back to Bloom's house.

Bloom: "She wants to be found now."

Layla: "Well let's go!"

Tecna, Layla, and Bloom run off toward Alex's house.

Bloom: "She is in this house! But what do we say? Oh hi I am a fearie and I want to talk to your son or daughter?"

Layla: "I think it would be a girl."

Tecna: "Well it is a 50 chance that it is a girl or boy."

Bloom: "I vote girl. I will go up and if it is a girl I will usher you both in if it is a boy I will come down and Tecna can come up and say she needs to talk to him. And if they say they don't have a child we will go in at night."

Tecna: "This is crazy! I will not do that!"

Bloom: "Oh well!"

Bloom walks up to Alex's front door and knocks. Alex's mom opens the door and asks who she wants.

Alex's mom: "Yes?"

Bloom: "I'm here to see your daughter."

AM (Alex's mom): "Oh it is nice to see some of her friends. I was beginning to think she had no friends."

Bloom: "If it is OK, can I bring her other friends in too?"

AM: "Sure!"

Bloom waved for Layla and Tecna to come in.

Layla: "I am so glad I could come! It has been so long since I have seen her! My friends and I have been out of town for a long time. And I wanted to say hello while in town."

Tecna: "Yes! It has been too long since we have seen her! I just want to say, your daughter is the nicest girl we know!"

AM: "Well, she is not too happy with us right now. I do not know if I ever told you, but Alex was adopted!"

Tecna: "Alex was adopted? I never knew such a thing!"

Bloom: "How is she taking it?"

AM: "She is sulking in the basement. I will let you down there."

Bloom: "OK."

AM Goes to a door and opens it up.

Alex: "Go away!"

AM: "There are some girls here to see you I will let them down."

Alex: "Fine!"

Bloom, Layla, and Tecna walk down the stairs as slow as possible the lights were off and it made it hard to see.

Layla: "Think you can turn the lights on so we don't fall?"

Alex: "Sure, who are you?"

The lights come on and there is Alex standing by the stairs.

Alex: "I am so seeing things!"

Layla: "How can you be seeing things?"

Alex: "Because you are the Winx girls! And that is only a TV show!"

Tecna: "I don't know what you are talking about."

Bloom: "Neither do I!"

Alex: "I can tell you about each of you. Tecna, you are a wizard in math and are going out with Timmy. Bloom, you come from Sparx and going out with Sky. Layla, you have a baby pixie that is always sleeping. You are a princess and when you first meet the Winx club you only had your pixie. You then went to find all the other pixies with Bloom, Tecna, Musa, Stella, and Flora."

Tecna: "How do you know this stuff?"

Alex: "It is on the TV every Saturday."

Tecna: "This is way freaky! We are on a reality show and don't know it?"

Alex: "Not a lot of people believe it is true. They just think it is made up and like to watch it for laughs. But I love to watch it. Not to be rude but I like the witches the best."

Bloom: "You like the witches the best? How can you like them?"

Alex: "Well they seem like me. Total outcasts and don't fit in anywhere but with themselves. I never had any friends and they have the same attitude that I have. I don't like the three witches though I like Mirta. She is the nice one. Even though she does not have the same attitude the other witches have, I still like her because she has powers and fits in with a different crowd then her kind. I wish I was like that!"

Bloom: "Well you can be! If you think you are a witch, but don't like the other witches, you can hang out with us!"

Alex: "Thanks you guys! I wish that I could believe all this, but I still think this is all fake. I have never had much of a good imagination, but that might have changed."

Layla: "We are as real as you!"

Tecna: "Yes, we are."

Alex: "Then am I even real?"

Bloom: "Well of course you are!"

Alex: "I don't know. And right now I want to go to school."

Bloom: "You actually want to go to school with them people."

Alex: "I am home schooled."

Bloom: "That is not cool. You don't make friends if you are not at a school with different people."

Alex: "I just began being home schooled this year."

Layla: "So you do have friends that go to school?"

Alex: "No, I don't."

Bloom: "Well why don't you?"

Alex: "I don't like any of the kids at my school. You were an outsider, Bloom."

Bloom: "Guess I never thought of myself like that because I had Kiko."

Alex: "I don't even have an ant."

Bloom: "You don't have an aunt?"

Alex: "Ant. A.N.T."

Bloom: "I knew that."

Tecna: "Well why don't you have any animals?"

Alex: "My parents, I mean my adopted parents don't like animals."

Tecna: "Even I had a pet growing up."

Alex: "Well they think it is so filthy and that I am to irresponsible."

Layla: "You seam responsible to me."

Alex: "Tell that to them! I was never aloud to go over to friends houses or go to the bathroom at the mall by myself!"

Tecna: "They are totally over-reacting!"

Bloom: "Yeah I think by your age you can be responsible to go to the bathroom."

Alex: "It feels good to get this off of my chest. But were are the other Winx girls?"

Bloom: "Stella went back to my house, and Flora is with my mom at her flower shop."

Alex: "I can't believe I met you! Well I guess you will have to go, won't you?"

Bloom: "First we have to see if you have magic in you."

Tecna: "I can do a scan of her."

Alex: "Is this going to hurt?"

Tecna: "Of course not!"

Tecna got out her little laptop and the little ladybug flew out and a light shown on Alex it went from her head down to her toes and then back up to her head. It then flew back to the laptop and a loud beep rang.

Tecna: "She does not have Winx! She is a witch!"

Alex: "I am? I am!"

Bloom: "You won't be evil like Icy, Stormy, and Darcy? Will you?"

Alex: "Of course not! I will be as good as Mirta!"

Bloom: "We have to get you to Cloud Tower!"

Alex: "My parents will never allow it."

Layla: "We can ask them. And we can show them Cloud Tower."

Bloom: "We can just say we would like you to come to our school. And that every holiday you will come home. We will make sure of it. And you can hang out with Mirta and us. We will have to introduce you!"

Alex: "How? I can't go to Magix!"

Bloom: "I can transport us there and you can see the sights, meet some people, and see if you want to go to Cloud Tower."

Alex: "My mom would never let me do that!"

Tecna: "I will explain it to her. You just go with Bloom and Layla."

Alex: "OK."

Bloom opens a portal and steps in, Layla grabs Alex's hand and pulls her in. They were now in downtown Magix. There were people buying many things and selling things. Alex stood with her mouth open in awe.

Bloom: "Come on! We have to get to Cloud Tower before it is all rainy and perfect for them."

Alex: "I always loved the rain! I thought it brought power to me!"

Bloom gave her a weird look. She didn't know about their new friend.

Bloom: "Well, let's go to Cloud Tower. I am sure Miss Griffin will let you in."

They go all the way up to Cloud Tower and Bloom, Layla, and Alex all walk up to Miss Griffin's office. Bloom knocks on the door and Miss Griffin opens it.

Miss Griffin: "Yes? What do you little Alfea girls want?"

Bloom: "My friend is a witch and we want to know if she can be accepted in Cloud Tower."

Miss Griffin: "Has she ever cast a spell?"

Alex: "I have never cast a spell in my life!"

Miss Griffin gave her an evil glare. She put her hands on her desk and papers flew down from the ceiling.

Miss Griffin: "Have her fill out these papers. Using magic."

Alex: "I have never used magic in my life! I come from the planet…"

Bloom Alex's mouth and said, "She comes from Solarpie! She has never used magic because her parents never let her."

Alex bit Bloom and yelled, "That is a full lie! My home planet is Earth! My parents don't even know I am here!"

Miss Griffin: "Well this is a problem!"

Alex: "I know! Tecna is talking to my parents right now! And I am not there to explain why I need to be here."

All of a sudden, a dark purple portal opens and Tecna appears.

Tecna: "Your parents are calling the cops! Miss Griffin please help!"

Miss Griffin walks through the portal with the girls and freezes Alex's parents. They can move their eyes but nothing else. They still breathe though.

Miss Griffin: "It is important that you listen to me. This young lady will go to Cloud Tower. Do I make my self clear?"

Their eyes move up and down.

Miss Griffin: "Alex, go get your stuff! I am going to talk to your parents."

Alex: "They aren't my parents! I was adopted!"

Miss Griffin: "I will do a search on you then. Is Alex your original name?"

Alex nods her head and walks to her room and starts packing.

Bloom walks in after her and sits down on her bed.

Bloom: "I see you always were sort of a witch."

Alex: "Why?"

Bloom: "Everything in here is so dark! In your pictures I see all black. The only one that isn't is with this girl. Who is it?"

Alex: "They came with me. They were originally in a locket but I took them out enlarged them. I don't know who the girl is. She looks two years older than me, doesn't she?"

Bloom: "Where is the locket?"

Alex: "Around my neck. If anyone besides me touches it, they get burnt and it starts glowing."

Bloom: "May I see it?"

Alex: "Sure!"

Alex takes a pendant off and shows it to Bloom. It is a heart shape and has the same picture Bloom was looking at. It was kind of scratched from age and was hot when bloom touched it.

Bloom: "It is a little warm. Want to see mine? It came from my home planet as well as yours."

Alex: "I would love to see it Bloom! When I was young, the boys in my class would take my ambulant and throw it around. All of a sudden, one of them screams! He had really bad burns on his hands. The nurse could not explain it. They never touched any of my stuff again!"

Bloom: "Wow!"

Alex: "Yeah I know!"

Bloom shows Alex her pendant and helps her pack. They walk out to the kitchen and exit through the portal. Alex does not say one word to her stepparents. She walks out and they say bye but she does not look at them or say a word. Then the girls and Miss Griffin are gone.

Miss Griffin: "Your going to room with Mirta. She is a year ahead of you but that does not matter. She will show you around and other stuff."

Alex squeals and then becomes quite. Layla looks at her weird and then walks out. Bloom walks out after her.

Bloom: "What is a matter?"

Layla: "I have bad hopes about her. I sense she will go evil."

Bloom: "We don't know that! We will be ok! We have to go get the others! Let's go!"

Layla, Tecna, and Bloom go through a portal to Earth. Miss Griffin shows Alex to her room and leaves her alone with Mirta.

Mirta: "Hi! Are you new?"

Alex nods her head and flops onto her bead. She didn't even feel like putting her stuff away.

Mirta: "I guess you don't like talking."'

Alex: "I do. I am just very tired. I have been through a lot. The Alfea girls have been really nice and stuff. But I keep feeling that I shouldn't have friends like that."

Mirta: "The Alfea girls are really nice and support us a lot. They may not like all the witches but most of them."

Alex nods her head and falls asleep. Mirta unpacks Alex's stuff and puts it in the drawers.

Mirta: "What is this?"

It was Alex's locket, and it was glowing a bright blue.

Mirta: "This is a locket for royalty. I wonder what planet she is from?"

The next day Alex wakes up to a stormy and rainy day. She goes in the one drawer and instead of finding her usual black shirt and pants, she finds a dark purple skirt with a dark purple tube top. Alex puts it on and looks at herself the mirror. She sees a tall, skinny blond looking back at her. Her outfit showed her skinny legs of and her powerful muscles.

Alex: "I wonder were this outfit came from?"

Mirta: "I unpacked your stuff last night. I put it in the drawer and then put your ambulant on top of it. Your clothes then changed to that."

Alex: "Oh, thanks."

Mirta: "Hey, where are you from?"

Alex: "Earth, I think."

Mirta: "Don't you know your real home?"

Alex: "No, I don't. The Alfea girls are looking me up."

Mirta: "It sounds like you met the Winx club."

Alex: "Yeah, I did. That is why I am here."

Mirta: "I am glad they found you!"

Alex: "I am too."

They walked off to the dinning hall and sat down.

Mirta: "Usually I sit by myself. But I guess that will all change."

Alex: "How many of the witches here are nice?"

Mirta: "Population 2."

Alex: "That many? I thought a lot were nice after the big fight last year."

Mirta: "No, they didn't change at all. Most of them still think they should have let Icy, Darcy, and Stormy win."

Alex: "Wow. I never thought of it that way. I would think that after all that they would at least be friends with them."

Mirta: "Never happened."

They ate their lunches without another word to each other. Mirta got up and headed towards the door.

Alex: "Where are you going?"

Mirta: "To Alfea! Do you want to come?"

Alex: "Sure!"

We walked to Alfea and walked through the gates. Bloom was sitting on the ground with Kiko.

Bloom: "Hey! I found stuff about you!"

Alex: "Really? Where did I come from? Who are my real parents? Do they live close to here? Are they still alive? Do I have a sister?"

Bloom: "Solarpie, Mark and Miya, no, no, and yes!"

Alex: "My parents are not alive?"

Bloom: "No, your uncle took over Solarpie a few years after your mom died. I'm sorry."

Alex: "I guess it is ok. I mean, I never knew her!"

Bloom: "You did when you were two."

Alex: "What about my sister?"

Bloom: "Her name was Andrea. We could not track were she was."

Alex: "I am sure I will find her eventually. I can not wait to go to Solarpie and meet my uncle!"

Bloom: "Your uncle is not nice. He took your kingdom and does not want to give it back."

Alex: "How do you know?"

Bloom: "We called him and he said you were dead, and even if you were alive he would not give the thrown back."

Alex: "Can I go to Solarpie?"

Bloom: "We can see about it next semester."

Alex: "Why next?"

Bloom: "We got in trouble last time we went to a different world with out permission."

Alex: "I see. I want to get my magic before I take on my uncle."

Bloom: "Do you want to find out what it is?"

Alex: "Yes, I do!"

Bloom grabbed Alex's hand and took her to her room.

Bloom: "Lay down on my bed, close your eyes, and imagine you are coming out of a room that has steps to go to a living room. You step on the first one and it turns yellow, you step on the next one and it turns blue, and you keep going down and each turns into a color of the rainbow. You finally reach the last step and see a heavy metal door. You try opening it but it won't open. You keep pulling and finally it opens, and you walk in. What do you see, feel, or hear?"

Alex: "I see a room full of ice, I see a storm. I can hear your voice, but your mouth is not moving."

Bloom: "You have multiple talents!"

Alex opens her eyes.

Alex: "So what is my power?"

Bloom: "Don't you mean powers?"

Alex: "Not really, but what are _they?_"

Bloom: "I am guessing ice, storm, and if you can hear stuff that I ain't saying mind reading"

Alex: "Cool!"

Bloom: "Let's try to connect to your powers."

Alex: "Ok, how?"

Bloom: "I have hail in the freezer. That is ice, and storm."

Alex: "What do I do with it?"

Bloom: "You concentrate on it and imagine that you are part of them items. You will feel like you can form ice, make rain appear, and read my mind. Well, maybe not read my mind yet, but we are close! Let's go down to the gate; the guys will be here any minute!"

They walked down to the gate and waited with the others.

Bloom: "Sky said that there was a new guy with them. I can not remember his name though!"

Layla: "Who are you betting will win, Musa?"

Musa: "I don't know; I guess whoever wins!"

Layla: "I think none are good anyway."

Alex: "I will bet on the new guy!"

The guys come around the corner and a blue leva bike is in the front. They come to a halt and the person on the blue bike wins. He takes off his helmet. He has Brown hair that is down to the middle of his ear lobes. He has hazel eyes, is tall, and muscular.

Alex: "Hi."

Boy: "Hi, I am Seth."

Alex: "Seth, do you mean from Earth?"

Seth: "Yes, why?"

Alex runs over and hugs him.

Alex: "It is me, Amber!"

Bloom: "But I thought your name was Alex, not Amber?"

Alex: "I am called Amber on Earth."

She pulls away from Seth. And walks over to Bloom.

Alex: "My real name is Alex. But when I was adopted, my parents named me Amber. I later found out my real name was Alex and started to go by it."

Seth: "So it is you! I did not recognize you in those clothes!"

Alex: "Don't you like it?"

Seth: "I love them, and think you look better in them than your Earth clothes."

Alex: "I like my Earth clothes!"

Seth: "They were all black!"

Alex: "Not the clothes I bought before I left. Bloom helped me pick them out, and I will wear an outfit tomorrow."

The next day Alex got up and pulled out a denim skirt similar to the one Bloom wore in the first episode in the second season. It was white and had a pink belt. She also pulled out a pink shirt that said foxy. Alex went over to Red Fountain and went in. She went all the way up to Sky's room. She knocked.

Sky: "Who is it?"

Alex: "I want to see Seth!"

Seth walks out.

Alex: "Do you like?"

Seth says nothing, but he fainted.

Alex: "Was it something I said?"

Sky walks out of his dorm.

Sky: "Seth, stop playing dead. That is not a good way to get a girl to like you."

Seth: "I was trying to get her to go away, not like me!"

Alex: "Why don't you like me?"

Seth: "I just don't!"

Alex runs off to Cloud Tower. Seth and the guys go to Alfea.

Bloom: "Hey you guys! Seth, if you want to see Alex you need to go to Cloud Tower."

Seth looks down and walks off.

Bloom: "What did I say?"

Sky: "He yelled at her. She came over wearing an outfit different than usual, and he acted like he fainted to make her go away. Unfortunately I opened my big mouth and he said he didn't like her."

Bloom: "I got to go talk to her!"

Stella: "I don't think so. I see a good match, and I just have to get them to talk."

Stella walked over to Seth and put her arm around his shoulders.

Stella: "Walk with me, and tell me why you hurt Alex's feelings."

Seth: "I don't want to talk about it!"

Stella changed her ring into her septar.

Stella: "Are you sure you don't want to tell me why you hurt my friends feelings?"

She pointed it at him.

Seth: "Ok I will tell you; just don't hurt me! She came in looking really nice and wearing makeup that made her look beautiful,"

Stella: "What, so you told her to buzz off? Tell me one good reason not to hurt you!"

Seth: "I wasn't done. Anyhow, she looked like she over dune herself to impress me. I didn't want to hurt her feelings by telling her not to do this, so I fainted."

Stella: "You hurt her feelings! All you had to say was 'You didn't have to!' and she wouldn't!"

Seth: "But I loved the way she looked. It was just she spent all that time getting ready just for me, and I didn't want her to do it everyday just to impress me."

Stella rolls her eyes: "Girls love to do that! It is so what they live for."

Seth: "So she likes getting all dolled up?"

Stella: "Well dugh!"

Seth: "I have to go see her!"

Voice: "It is too late."

Seth turns to see Mirta.

Seth: "What do you mean too late?"

Mirta: "She went back to Earth crying. Said she never wanted to see the pig who hated her again."

Seth: "She thinks I am a pig!"

Stella: "Who wouldn't after what you did to her!"

Seth ran to his leva bike and zoomed towards Magix. He got a ticket to go to Earth and headed towards Alex's town.

Seth: "Wait, I don't know were she lives!"

Seth looks around and everyone is staring at him.

Seth: "Whoops, forgot about my leva bike!"

He presses a button and it turns into a motorcycle.

Seth: "What are you staring at?"

They turn away from him and he heads towards Alex's house. He knocks on the door and Alex's mom comes to the door.

AM: "Who are you?"

Seth: "I am a friend of Alex. May I speak to her?"

AM: "She just got here!"

Seth walks into the house and goes to her room.

Seth: "Alex, I would like to talk to you."

Alex: "What do you want?"

Alex's eyeliner and mascara had run down to the top of her cheeks and her eye shadow was all off.

Seth: "I want to say I am sorry."

Alex: "Stella put you up to this, didn't she?"

Seth: "Not really. OK maybe a little, but I realized that you really care about me to change everything about you. I mean, you used to wear all black, and now you are wearing pinks and reds. I have also realized I like you."

Alex: "Thanks."

Seth: "Why are you saying thanks?"

Alex: "You made me realize that I don't have to be someone different to make a guy like me. I just have to be myself."

Seth: "But you weren't yourself when I saw you."

Alex: "Actually, I was. See, when I was on Earth I always dressed like this, but when I came to Cloud Tower I changed because I wanted to fit in with the witches."

Seth: "I see, so when you wanted to impress me you just went back to your old ways."

Alex: "You could say that."

Seth: "So will you go back with me?"

Alex: "Sure, but first I want to go shopping!"

Seth: "I am so not buying!"

Alex: "Yes, you are!"

Alex grabs Seth and they hit the mall. Alex grabs as many clothes that she can. Alex runs into the dressing room and throws clothes on. Her rejects she throws onto Seth. By the time they were done, she had two pairs of things she liked and she could barley find Seth at the bottom of the clothes pile.

Alex: "I'm ready!"

Seth: "Can someone put these back, please?"

Alex giggles. Seth goes up to the counter and pays for the items.

Seth: "Now can we go back to Magix?"

Alex: "Sure, let me get my pendant out."

Seth: "What does your pendant do?"

Alex: "I found out it can take me to any place I want to!"

Seth: "Well let's go!"

Alex held his hand and concentrated on downtown Magix. A large portal opened and they ran threw it. They started to walk towards Cloud Tower.

Seth: "You can let go of my hand now."

Alex: "Sorry."

Alex let go of his hand and they kept walking towards Cloud Tower.

Alex: "You may want to go to Red Fountain now. If you come inside with me, the other witches may get rude."

Seth: "Yeah, bye Alex."

He walked off without another word.

Voice: "Wasn't that sweet, girls?"

Voice 2: "Yeah, it was so romantic."

Voice 3: "It made me want to hurl."

Alex: "Who's there?"

Voice: "We are witches of Cloud Tower. I am Sugar, that is Diamond, and this is Hail."

Hail was very tall and looked like Stormy. The only difference was that her makeup was a very light red, not pink. Diamond looked like Darcy and had blond hair with two brown streaks instead of brown hair and two blond streaks. Sugar looked a lot like Icy, except her hair was really short and her skin was tan.

Alex: "Nice to meet you. Now, if you don't mind, I want to get to my room."

Sugar: "_Who said you were a witch, aseptically with them clothes?_"

Alex: "The Winx Club."

Sugar: "I didn't say anything for you to answer me."

Alex: "YES, I got my power!"

Alex did a strange victory dance.

Diamond: "Are you trying to get us to hurt you?"

Alex: "No, I just got my mind reading power! I can't wait to get ice and storm! Got to go!"

Alex headed off towards Alfea. She ran right through the gates and right into Riven.

Alex: "Musa is upstairs thinking about you!"

Riven: "How did you know I wanted to find Musa?"

Alex: "Mind reading!"

Riven: "Now I know not to think anything around you."

Alex: "Impossible!"

Alex runs off and hears her name being called. She looks back but keeps running towards Bloom's room.

Sky: "Ow!"

Alex: "Sorry for running into you!"

Alex keeps running forward and goes into Bloom's room.

Bloom: "Alex, your back!"

Alex: "I got my mind reading power! I was talking to witches and the leader thought something and I answered! Then I saw Riven and he thought _where is Musa?_ And I told him she was in her room, and thinking about him!"

Bloom: "This is so great! Now all we need is for you to get ice and storm!"

Alex: "Can we start practicing?"

Bloom: "Sure, do you want to do it now?"

Alex: "We might not be able to."

Bloom: "Why?"

Alex: "Because Sky is coming to take you on a date."

Bloom: "He is! Yes, I can't wait! Help me get ready!"

Alex: "I have to get ready myself!"

Bloom: "Why?"

Alex: "Stella is setting Seth and me up on a date."

Bloom: "Did you ask her to?"

Alex: "I read her mind. She is outside the dorm calling him now."

Bloom: "This is something I have to get used to."

Alex: "Speaking of Sky, he is here."

Bloom: "I'm not ready!"

Bloom runs around frantically trying to get ready.

Alex: "He is still downstairs! Bloom, stop running like a maniac! Will you freeze for a second?"

Alex's hand is put like Bloom's hand in the first episode when she first throws fire. Suddenly, Bloom's feet freeze to the floor!

Alex: "I am so sorry!"

Bloom: "I would hug you if I could move!"

Alex: "Why, I froze you to the floor?"

Bloom: "Only for a second."

Alex looked down to see Bloom's feet unfroze. She moved over to Bloom's bed and collapsed.

Alex: "This is so hard! I don't ever want to see another ice cube again!"

Bloom: "But you are really good, keep going."

Alex: "I guess if I practice it will go better."

Bloom: "You bet!"

Alex: "Sky is coming up the stairs."

Bloom: "Now I have to get ready!"

Alex: "I will slow him down!"

Alex runs out the room and finds Sky.

Sky: "You act like Bloom set your pants on fire!"

Alex: "No, but she is about to get a foot massage from Stella."

Sky: "Stella is giving her a foot massage?"

Alex: "Yeah, and she is going there now. Stella, aren't you?"

Stella: "What am I doing?"

Alex: "You are going to give Bloom a foot massage."

Alex elbows Stella and she yellps.

Stella: "Oh yeah, I am!"

She giggles and runs off.

Alex: "You can go get her later."

Sky: "How did you know I was going to get her?"

Alex: "Mind reading!"

Alex runs off and Stella runs after her a minute later.

Stella: "Hey, Alex!"

Alex: "What Stella?"

Stella: "Can you meet me at the apple tree out front when I am done giving Bloom her foot massage?"

Alex: "Sure, but you don't have to give Bloom that massage. It was a cover until she could get ready."

Stella: "Oh, that is great."

Alex: "Now, get to Bloom; she needs fashion tips!"

Stella runs off and Alex goes to the apple tree. She sits down and waits for Stella. Seth appears and sits down by her.

Alex: "Stella set us up on a date."

Seth: "I know, because I asked her to."

Alex looked at him and smiled. She thought to herself _so he does like me._

Seth didn't move his lips, but he thought _I wonder what kind of food she likes._

Alex: "I like fish."

Seth looks at her strange and closes his eyes.

Alex: "It's mind reading."

Seth opens his eyes: "Oh I see."

Alex grabs his hand and pulls him up.

Alex: "Come on, let's go on our date."

Seth walks over to his leva bike and gets on. He hands a helmet to Alex and she crawls on in front of him.

Seth: "I'm driving!"

Alex: "Not anymore!"

She drives off and Seth screams as they go flying towards downtown Magix. They go to a fancy sushi restaurant and have a good meal. Alex says she is going to the bathroom and runs into the three witches she met earlier.

Alex: "Hello, what are you doing here?"

Sugar: "We have been watching you, and we think you should join _our _group. Those pixies are slowing you down. You could be a great leader one day."

Alex: "No thanks."

Diamond: "I knew she would say that, so I brought a nice potion for us to shove down her throat."

Sugar, Diamond, and Hail grab her. Sugar opens Alex's mouth while Diamond pours the potion in.

Alex: "Who wants to cause some havoc!"

Sugar: "To create some havoc, go over to that guy and say you hate his guts then walk outside to find us."

Alex: "Sounds fun!"

Alex walks over to Seth and smacks him.

Alex: "I hate you! You are the worst guy I ever knew!"

Alex storms out of the restaurant and goes over to Sugar.

Alex: "That was fun!"

They all do an evil laugh and fly back to Cloud Tower.

Sugar: "You can room with us. Diamond had set an extra bed up this morning."

Alex: "Sounds great. When do we create some havoc on them pixies?"

Sugar: "We will soon. But first, you need to act like their friend to get their powers."

Alex: "That sounds great!"

Alex flew to Alfea and talked with Stella.

Alex: "Hey Stell!"

Stella: "Hey Alex. How did your date with Seth go?"

Alex: "I broke up with him! Turns out he was cheating on me."

Stella: "That doesn't sound like him!"

Alex: "I know, and this doesn't sound like me!"

All of a sudden, Alex made Stella freeze. She stole her powers and went to find Musa.

Musa: "Hey Alex! What's the haps?"

Alex: "You getting your powers taken!"

She freezes her and takes her powers. Alex then moves onto Tecna, Flora, and Bloom. When she got to Layla she had a surprise.

Layla: "You won't get mine! Alex, what happened to you? I know you are good!"

Alex: "No, I am pure evil! That is what you get for trusting a witch!"

Alex freezes her and takes her powers.

Alex: "That was so easy!"

Seth walks up and hits her behind the head.

Seth: "Take your powers back!"

The girls come up and get some of their powers before Alex flies off.

Alex: "I got most of their powers. That idiot, Seth, hit me and they got a little back."

Sugar: "That is perfect! We have all the power we need! Diamond, let's split the powers up evenly."

Alex gives the powers to Diamond. Diamond hits Alex along the head and gives her a potion. They slide her limp body to Alex's real dorm.

Sugar: "She won't remember any of this."

Alex woke the next day with her head throbbing. She sat up slowly and got up.

Mirta: "You stole the Winx Girls powers!"

Alex: "I what?"

Mirta: "You stole Bloom's, Layla's, Musa's, Tecna's, Flora's, and Stella's powers!"

Alex: "I did no such thing, but I don't remember two days ago."

Mirta: "Hold on, let me try and find any potion residue in you."

Alex held her arm out and Mirta took a blood sample. She analyzed it in the computer and a loud beeping sound rang through the room.

Mirta: "You were under a spell!"

Alex: "So that is why I can't remember anything!"

Alex flies out the window to explain this to the girls. Alex wondered how she could explain this, when she didn't even know what happened! Alex went Bloom's room and went in through the window.

Bloom: "AHH! What do you want? Take my powers!"

Alex: "Freeze for one second!"

Bloom's feet froze to the ground and she sat down on the floor.

Alex: "I was under a spell. Please forgive me for whatever I did!"

Bloom: "I knew you were. The way you looked at me was totally different then the way you look at me now. Was it Icy, Darcy, and Stormy?"

Alex: "No, it was some others named Sugar, Diamond, and Hail. I had a potion in me that made me hate fearies. I wanted to get your powers, only because of that. Will you ever forgive me?"

Bloom nods and stands up.

Alex: "Unfreeze."

The ice unfroze and disappeared.

Bloom puts her arm around Alex and they walk out to the others.

Layla: "AHH!"

Stella: "Don't take my powers, take my makeup!"

Musa: "My music will never be the same!"

Tecna: "Digit isn't talking to me!"

Flora: "Alex, your back to normal!"

Everyone stares at her except Alex and Bloom.

Flora: "Well she is!"

Alex nods and falls to the ground. They all crowd around her. She groans and curls up in a ball.

Flora: "We have to get her onto a bed!"

Bloom and Flora pick her up, take her to the couch, and lay her down. She groans and has sweat pouring down her face. Bloom puts her hand on her forehead and pulls it off in pain.

Bloom: "Her forehead is hotter than a stove!"

Flora runs over to the thermostat and turns the heat down to 0.

Alex begins to get cool down and starts to open her eyes.

Alex: "Why am I so wet?"

Bloom: "Because yo… you were… so hot."

Alex: "Why are you stuttering?"

Tecna points to the thermostat and runs to her room. She comes out in the outfit they wore to Sparx.

Alex: "I feel so strong, like I could blow Bloom over in one breath."

Bloom: "Please don't!"

Alex: "I think I got my storm powers!"

Musa looks out the window and runs to her room. She comes out in an outfit she never wears unless she is going on a date.

Stella: "It's Riven!"

Riven is coming up to the school in a nice outfit that Sky probably helped him pick out.

Musa walks to the window: "I'm coming!"

Riven looks up to her and smiles.

Musa runs out the door, and all of a sudden, they hear a loud thunk in the hallway.

Musa: "I'm OK!"

They hear her get up and run down to meat Riven.

Alex: "Speaking of guys, Seth needs an explanation."

Alex gets up and goes outside. She sees Riven's leva bike and Musa and Riven over in the woods eating.

Alex mutters to herself: "He won't mind if I take it."

Alex grabs his helmet and starts to go.

Riven: "Come back with that you power stealer!"

Musa: "Chilax, she is probably going to see Seth."

Riven: "Seth has been down in the dumps lately. He keeps saying 'Alex dumped.' It gets annoying!"

Musa: "Alex was under a spell; she couldn't help it! She thought she was a rude witch like Icy, Darcy, and Stormy."

Riven frowns: "I guess."

They continue their date and talk about different things.

Meanwhile with Alex.

Alex: "I am NEVER doing that again!"

She gets off the bike and walks up to Seth's dorm. Knocks.

Seth: "Come in, Sky!"

Alex walks in.

Alex: "Since when is this beautiful face Sky?"

Seth: "Keep away! I don't want to talk to the likes of you!"

Alex: "You don't even want to talk to your girlfriend who was under a spell when she broke up with you?"

Seth: "Explain."

Alex: "I went to the bathroom, like I said, and I saw these three witches. They were not Icy, Darcy, or Stormy, but maybe sisters! Anyhow, they froze me and shoved a potion down my throat. I drank it and turned evil. They forced me to break up with you, take the Winx girls powers, and then made me nice again."

Seth: "I believe you, we all make stupid mistakes, right?"

Alex: "Yes, we do. I have to get back to Alfea to give Riven his bike back."

Seth: "You stole his bike!"

Alex: "Yeah, so?"

They laugh and she walks out. Alex goes back to Alfea to find Musa and Riven making out.

Alex: "Somewhat little eyes!"

They stop and blush. Riven sees his leva bike back and runs over to it and hugs it.

Riven: "I never thought I would see you again! I love you so much, yes I do!"

Musa: "I thought you loved me more?"

Riven: "I do, but my leva bike comes second."

Musa: "You are one strange little man!"

Riven: "I know I am!"

Alex gives him a strange look and walks inside. She goes up to Bloom and sits down.

Alex: "I decided I am getting your powers back."

Bloom: "You can't!"

Alex: "I have to try, at least for you!"

Before Bloom could try and stop her, Alex flies out the window and steals Riven's leva bike, again.

Riven: "My baby!"

Musa: "I thought I was your baby!"

Riven: "It is my second baby!"

Musa: "Okay!"

Alex gags and goes to Cloud Tower. She enters CT and goes up to those three witches dorm. Alex blows the dorm down and heads in.

Alex: "Give me my friends power back!"

Sugar: "Oh, look witches! It is that wimp, Alex!"

Alex freezes her and blows her out the window. She then freezes the other two and blows them out the window. Alex flies out and down to them.

Sugar: "Urg! You dumb little witch! You are supposed to be evil! Not a goody, goody witch!"

Alex: "Sorry, my evil must have skipped me!"

Diamond: "You will be sorry about this, and I am not joking!"

Alex: "The only reason I will be sorry is because I hurt a witch!"

Hail: "You are so nice, and that is not good!"

Alex: "Actually, it is. Because I can get more friends and you can not!"

Sugar: "That is it! Sugar cube!"

Alex is turned into a block of sugar.

Alex (mumbles): "Ice shield!"

The sugar cube breaks and an ice shield forms around Alex.

Hail: "Now you are over!"

She starts a hailstorm above Alex.

Alex: "I can counter that with my storm, and ice!"

Sharp ice storm

Hail: "Ow! That is unfair!"

Alex: "And so was making me evil, now give me their powers back!"

Sugar: "To bad; we already gave them to Icy, Darcy, and Stormy!"

Alex: "No! ARH"

Alex runs up to Sugar and punches her.

Sugar: "Why you little witch!"

Alex: "Thanks!"

Hail: "You are going to wish you never did that!"

Alex: "Actually, I am going to wish I never had to do this!" Storm net (a net comes out of her hand and wraps around the witches.) "Where are they?"

Diamond: "We will never tell you! Ow! This net hurts us!"

Alex: "It has a bit of a zap, doesn't it? Now tell me where them witches are!"

Icy: "Right here."

Darcy: "Even though we left Cloud Tower, we are still well known."

Stormy: "Look, Icy, she has our powers."

Icy: "Now let's see if she can handle them!"

Icy: Ice coffin

Alex: "Ah…You will never get away with this!"

Icy: "We already have."

Mirta: "Let her alone!"

Mirta blinks and a giant monster forms. It had yellow teeth and was red.

Stormy: "Ugh… That is so annoying!"

Alex: "You still get frustrated from that. You are no witch, you are a fairy!"

Stormy: "You better shut your mouth. You and Mirta have no idea of the power of REAL witches."

Alex: "You are wrong, because we are real witches. You are just a pathetic fairy. You were beaten by the Winx Club, and will be beaten by us!"

Alex makes a strong thunderstorm and threw it at Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Sugar, Diamond, and Hail.

Icy: "You little…"

Alex: "That is right; you can't call me a pixie."

Alex uses her storm and ice powers to make an ice storm. Icy and the others retreat into the woods and fly away.

Alex: "Get back here! I am not done with you yet!"

Mirta: "And I am sure they are not done with us yet, they will call up the army of decay and much more. They have the Winx girl's powers, and they will use them."

Alex: "But I wanted to get their powers back, that way we would not have to do that!"

Mirta: "You did good fighting them by yourself. Just think of what it would be like if you would get your powers at full strength."

Hail: "Icy, wait for me I don't want to be beaten by this pathetic witch!"

Alex: "What, don't you like us?"

Sugar: "No, we do not!"

Mirta: "You are so weak compared to us!"

Diamond: "Oh please."

Alex: "Just leave and we won't have to hurt you."

Hail: "Sounds good girls let's go so we don't get hurt by her!"

Sugar: "Hail, are you serious?"

Hail: "Yes, because I do not feel like being beat up by a worthless witch and her sidekick."

Sugar: "Well to bad. We are staying here for the attack on Cloud Tower."

Alex: "What do you mean the attack on Cloud Tower?"

Sugar: "We are attacking CT. Do you feel like helping?"

Mirta: "Never in a million years!"

Alex and Mirta fly off to Alfea.

Bloom: "Did you get our powers?"

Alex: "No Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Sugar, Diamond, and Hail all teamed up and tried to get rid of us. But they did not win the battle."

Bloom: "Did they retreat?"

Mirta: "Yes, and they said something on an attack on CT."

Layla: "We have to tell Faragonda!"

The girls run to Ms. Faragonda.

Bloom: "Faragonda! CT is going to get attacked by Icy, Darcy, Stormy, and some other witches!"

Faragonda: "How do you girls know this? They have the codex so why would they attack it again?"

Alex: "Because they have the Winx girls powers."

Faragonda: "Oh my, they can summon much more then the army of decay now!"

Alex: "And it is all my fault."

Faragonda: "Why is it all your fault?"

Alex: "I was the one that took their powers. I was under a spell and did it."

Faragonda: "That is not your fault that you were under a spell it is the witches so don't say anything about this being your fault. If Cloud Tower is going to be attacked first we need to hurry and get there. I will round up people to go with you girls to Cloud Tower. Call the heroes!"

Alex got out her cell phone and called Seth.

Seth: "Hello?"

Alex: "Hey."

Seth: "Hey! So you think we could…"

Alex: "Seth, there is no time for a date! Round up all of the heroes. Cloud Tower is under attack!"

Seth: "OK I will do that so just get there and we will be there as soon as possible."

Alex: "Thanks so much. I love you!"

Alex hung up the phone and realized what she had said to Seth. She picked her cell phone back up and called him back.

Seth: "Yeah?"

Alex: "Did I just say I love you to you?"

Seth: "Yeah you did. And I love you too."

Alex blushes while the other girls jump and scream.

Alex: "Shut it girls. Well now I really do need to go."

Seth: "Bye, and love you."

Alex: "Love you too."

Alex hung up her cell phone and ran to the other girls. They started to jump and scream non-stop.

Mrs. F: "Girls!"

All girls: "Sorry."

Mrs. F: "Round up all the witches, Alex. Bloom, call all the fearies to Cloud Tower. This has got to be the last battle with those witches."

Bloom: "Yes, ma'am!"

The girls run out of the room and go their separate ways. Alex, Flora, Tecna, and Layla go to CT. Bloom, Musa, and Stella start to get the fearies ready.

Alex goes to Mrs. Griffin.

Mrs. Griffin: "Yes, what do you want?"

Alex: "The Trix is going to attack CT!"

Mrs. Griffin: "Why, we don't have the codex any more?"

Alex: "I do not know ma'am but… AH!"

A window shatters in the room showing Icy.

Icy: "You will not win stupid firstie."

Alex: "Now she thinks of something to say to me."

Icy: "Hey!"

Alex: "That is for horses!"

Icy: "Firsties are so annoying!" ice coffin 

Alex struggles in the ice coffin and is helped out by Flora's vines.

Flora: "Are you OK, Alex?"

Alex: "I'm fine. Let's get her!"

It shows Flora, Tecna, and Layla transform. At the end it shows Alex in her normal outfit with a dark purple outfit. She starts to glow and you hear ice, storm and mind reading being played as if she was a fearie. She does a back flip and she comes back in a silky dark purple shirt with a dark purple denim skirt. She had black as night wings with a dark blue outline. She comes back to the center with a crescent moon on her chest.

Alex: "What just happened?"

Tecna: "I don't know!"

Layla: "Is it possible for her to be a fearie, and not a witch?"

Flora: "Maybe she was half and half."

Icy: "Are you kidding me? This just keeps getting stranger and stranger!"

Alex: "Shut it Icy!"

Icy: "I do not like being told to be quiet!"

She flies over to Alex and they start to fight with their ice powers.

Alex: "I am getting sick of this, so I will just use storm."

Alex uses her wind from storm and the ice darts from her ice power to throw Icy out of the room.

Mrs. Griffin: "Nice combination of powers!"

Tecna had done a scan of Alex to see why she looked like a fearie.

Tecna: "It turns out; that you are the heir to Solarpie and your mom was a fearie and your dad a warlock. It sometimes comes out that you can be both, one or the other."

Alex: "So I am both?"

Tecna: "I guess."

Icy had come back at that point with Darcy and Stormy.

Stormy: "You're right Icy; she is a pixie."

Alex: "Pixies are awesome, but I am not a small pixie like Digit or Tune."

Darcy: "Are you always so… weird?"

Alex: "No, I am not."

Mrs. Griffin had run out of the room and went to get all of the witches that would fight. She came back with most of the school and Mrs. Faragonda brought the rest of the Winx Club and most of Alfea to the fighting grounds.

Icy: "We will be back to destroy you. Later."

They flew away towards the woods. Alex collapsed into the nearest chair and laid her head back.

Alex: "This is all my fault; all of it!"

Sky and the other heroes walked into the room. Seth walked over to Alex and lifted her up.

Seth: "None of this is your fault. You have no responsibility for this at all."

Alex: "Of course I do! I was the one who took the Winx girls powers, and I helped them."

Seth: "You were under the influence of a potion. That was none of your fault, sweetie."

Seth sat down in the chair and stuck Alex on his lap. Alex lied her head back onto his shoulders and began to weep. Alex put her hair up in a tight bun and left her two purple streaks fall down into her face. Suddenly, Alex went strait up. There was a loud roar coming from the woods. Alex got up and flew out of the window. Bloom transformed and flew out after her.

Bloom: "What do you think that was?"

Alex: "Something way stronger than the army of decay."

Bloom: "Well, I figured that much."

Alex: "I am sorry, but I just need to see what they have cooked up for us. I think you should come with me so we can both see it for sure. Then if it tries to attack one of us we can protect each other."

Bloom: "Got it."

They started to fly towards where the sound came from. The sound was getting louder, and then they saw it. It was like one of the monsters from the army of decay, but bigger. It was as tall as the trees, and looked like it could take out anyone in its way.

Bloom: "How can we defeat that thing?"

Alex was not looking at that; she was looking at the other monster. It was like the flying monsters from the army of decay but was as big as a space shuttle tallness, and wideness.

Alex: "How are we going to defeat any of this?"

Bloom had just noticed that as well. It was shooting flames, sound waves, and digital waves. The other monster could control the water, the sun, and nature.

Alex started to fall to the ground; she tried and tried to fly but could not. Bloom raced down after her so she would not get hurt. Right before Alex hit the ground she started to fly again. Bloom screeched to a halt.

Bloom: "Don't do that again!"

Alex: "I… I'm sorry. I just can't do this. I just can't!"

Alex flew away from Bloom and opened a portal. Bloom tried to go with her, but when she reached the portal it closed. Bloom flew back to Cloud Tower to see if she could get Seth to help her look for Alex.

Bloom: "Seth!"

Seth: "Yes?"

Bloom: "Alex ran away."

Seth: "She what?"

Bloom: "Alex went somewhere and I don't know where."

Tecna: "Does she have her pendant with her?"

Bloom: "Yes, why?"

Tecna: "I put a tracer in it so we could trace her if she ever decided to run off again."

Bloom: "So where is she?"

Tecna got out her computer and started to look for Alex.

Tecna: "That is odd; it says she is on Solarpie."

Bloom: "She must have wanted to go home."

Tecna: "And instead of Earth, she went to Solarpie."

Seth: "Let's go get her!"

They ran out of the room leaving Musa, Flora, Stella, and Layla behind. They ran out to see where they were going.

Seth: "Do you think you could transform and carry me?"

Bloom: "We can try."

The girls transformed and carried Seth. Bloom and Layla had an arm, Musa and Tecna had his legs, and then Stella and Flora pushed him up from his back.

Seth: "This is very uncomfortable, but at least we will get there faster."

Stella: "How do you think this feels on us?"

Seth: "Not to good."

They flew all the way into town and went to Solarpie. When they walked through the gates Stella gasped.

Stella: "This place is a dump!"

The streets were filled with trash and the food stalls were full of mold and dirt. The sun was very dark and the air was thick and cloudy.

Stella: "This place is such a dump."

Bloom: "Where could she be?"

Tecna: "She is over in that stall."

Bloom went over to the somewhat clean stall and looked in. Alex was in the stall crying.

Bloom: "Alex, are you all right?"

Alex got up and looked at the others.

Alex: "Go away! I don't disserve friends like you. I don't even disserve this stall!"

Stella: "That is because you disserve that cute castle over there that is clean and full of maids waiting for you to come home and make this pathetic place back to normal."

Alex grunted and walked over to Bloom.

Bloom: "I don't think you made her feel better, Stella."

Seth walked over to Alex and embraced her. They let go and looked into each other's eyes.

Alex: "Let's go get them witches!"

Seth: "There is the Alex I know!"

Stella: "Can we check out her palace first?"

Alex: "No."

They walked off and Stella made a portal back to Magix.

Seth: "Don't do that again. You scared me so bad."

Alex: "I'm sorry."

Alex began to cry in Seth's shoulder. She put her arms around him and kept crying hard.

Icy: "Aw. Look at the cute couple. Please excuse my while I gag."

Alex: "You are excused."

Icy: "I was joking firstie."

Alex: "And I was not, so get out!"

Alex threw an ice blast at Icy and made her fly out the window. She saw the creatures that were in the forest. Alex froze in the air.

Icy threw an attack at Alex while she was just floating in mid air.

Alex: "Ow!"

Alex fell to the ground. Bloom and the others flew out to see the witches and the two monsters.

Flora: "Why are they so big?"

Bloom: "It might be from the extra power."

Layla flew down to help Alex get back up.

Layla: "Are you all right?"

Alex: "Of course not; I am half left."

Layla: "Ha Ha real funny."

Layla helped Alex to get up from the ground, and they both flew up to Bloom.

Musa: "How are you doing? That witch did not hurt you to much did she?"

Alex: "No, I just ache from the hit."

Tecna: "We have to get all of our powers back, because they can never defeat that thing up there."

Alex: "I will try to enclose them in ice and then you guys can get your powers back without any struggle."

Bloom: "Do you think the ice will hold them for the amount of time it will take to get our powers back?"

Alex: "I am unsure, but I have to try."

Mirta came over to the girls to see how she could help.

Alex: "Mirta, make a distraction and keep them busy on the distraction. Then, I will sneak up behind them and freeze them while you are distracting them. And last, Bloom and the girls will try to get their powers back."

Mirta flew off to distract the trix.

Mirta: "Icy, is that a bug on your head? Wait, no it is a giant spider on your head!"

Icy: "Darcy, Stormy, get it out!"

They flew over to their sister to get it out of her hair. Alex flew up behind them and enclosed them in an ice coffin.

Alex: "Everyone, hurry and get your powers!"

The Winx girls flew in to get their powers. They retrieved all of them right before Icy broke out of the ice coffin. The monsters that had been attacking everyone disappeared, and the dark clouds parted.

Icy: "I am going to get you firstie!"

Icy flew after Alex and threw an ice blizzard at her. Alex flew down to the ground and was knocked out.

Alex woke up to a blue, purple, and green room. She heard coffee being made in the background, and the TV up loud.

Alex: "Was that a dream?"

Alex got up to go down to her basement. She opened the door and stepped down. Alex went down to the bottom to discover that the TV that was there in her dream was gone. She went upstairs and went into her room. Alex looked into the mirror to see that her hair was brown and did not have any highlights, but the blond from the sun. Alex looked at herself to see that she was not 15, but 13. And her name was not even Alex, it was Amber. Seth had moved away from Pine Grove over the summer never to realize she loved him. Alex was not even a Goth; she wore pink tops and blue denim skirts. Amber walked back upstairs to find a dark purple glow in her room. It was like a portal had opened up for her to go back to Cloud Tower one more time.

Amber: "I can not believe I dreamed all of this up."

Amber moved closer to the glowing portal to see the Winx girls waving to her. Amber waved back and went through the portal to start another adventure with the girls, and maybe even Seth.


End file.
